Many individuals possess numerous neckties and belts. This large quantity of neckties and belts may offer the individual a variety of styles and choices for different occasions and settings. An issue that often arises when possessing a large number of neckties and belts is related to storage and organization. In particular, for various reasons, belts and neckties are not suitable for being folded, rolled, or otherwise compacted for storage in a drawer. Further, storage in a drawer may not allow an individual to quickly and easily view each belt and necktie when deciding which combination will be worn.
To address this issue regarding the difficulty of storing belts and neckties in drawers, many individuals choose to hang their belts and neckties. For example, some individuals may choose to hang belts and/or neckties on clothes hangers or on pegs on the back of a closet door. Although hanging belts and neckties in this fashion may somewhat reduce the likelihood that these items will be damaged during storage, this practice is inefficient. In particular, only a small number of belts and neckties may be stored on each hanger and on each general purpose peg. Further, since these structures are not intended to hold belts and neckties, belts and neckties may be precariously held on these devices and may be prone to fall/slide off.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.